La leçon de monsieur Bàthory
by Alycia Phantomhive
Summary: Mika a besoin d'aide, et aimerait éviter de demander celle de Ferid. Mais il le surprend dans un moment gênant, et n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide du vampire ... /!\Yaoi, Lemon/!\


Mika était ennuyé. Il avait besoin de renseignement sur un sujet intime bien précis, et il ne savait pas comment les récolter. Le moyen le plus facile serait de demander à ce maudit vampire qui le harcelait, mais il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça. Il savait que ce vampire s'y connaissait, il lui avait déjà demandé certaines choses lorsqu'il était encore enfant, et encore parfaitement humain. Seulement les renseignements qu'il cherchait aujourd'hui étaient loin des questions innocentes qu'il avait posé enfant …

C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à la bibliothèque du fameux vampire en question, persuadé que ce tordu avait des livres sur le sujet. Il fut donc à peine surpris de trouver un livre au titre explicite qui étudiait le sujet sur lequel il voulait se renseigner. Il prit timidement le livre en main, tout de même effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, et s'assit à une table pour étudier l'ouvrage. Lentement, il l'ouvrit, et lut les inscriptions qui s'y trouvaient, avant d'étudier attentivement les images fournis malgré la gêne de lire un livre pareil.

Seulement, sa concentration se portait uniquement sur le livre, et il ne fit donc pas attention à la présence qui s'approchait peu à peu de lui.

« _**L'amour physique pour homme**_ **? Voilà une lecture intéressante Mika ~ !** »

Mika sursauta violemment en se retournant, refermant brusquement l'ouvrage au passage alors même que cela ne servait à rien puisque le maudit vampire aux cheveux argentés avait tout vu.

« **Oulah, du calme, mon petit Mika !** »

Le blondinet fusilla le vampire du regard et partit vers la sortie de la pièce en se maudissant d'avoir été si imprudent. Maintenant que ce maudit vampire harceleur l'avait vu étudier un tel livre, il n'allait plus le lâcher ! Il allait devoir trouver un endroit isolé pour se faire oublier quelques temps, dans l'espoir que le vampire tordu oublie ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais bien évidemment, ce même vampire lui bloqua la sortie de la bibliothèque avec son air de pervers prévoyant un sale coup.

« **Mika, petit pervers ~**

 **Laisse-moi passer.**

 **Lire un tel livre ~ Je pourrais t'aider tu sais ~**

 **Laisse-moi passer ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !** »

La main gauche de Mika le démangeait. Il mourrait d'envie de dégainer son épée pour faire taire le vampire, mais il ne pouvait pas la dégainer à tout va pour calmer ses nerfs et le vampire le savait. Serrant les poings, il ne put que supporter le vampire se rapprochant de lui. Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier rapprocher sa main de son visage, il tenta de s'en dégager mais l'argenté attrapa ses mains pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête d'une main, tandis qu'il lui tenait le visage d'une autre.

« **Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas. Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ? Je te l'ai pourtant donné lorsque tu étais un mignon petit garçon…**

 **C'était une erreur.**

 **Une erreur ? Pourtant tu as aimé que je te montre comment embrasser quelqu'un. Je me rappelle même de la joie que tu avais quand tu es venu me dire que nos entrainements avaient payé puisque tu avais fait perdre la tête à ton YuuChan.**

 **Ne prononce pas son nom !** »

Mika tenta de se dégager, mais le pervers à crocs le bloqua contre un mur, une jambe entre les siennes.

« **Tu sais, ce n'est pas différent pour ça. Je peux te montrer comment faire du bien à ton YuuChan… Car c'est bien pour lui que tu te renseignais sur ça, non ? L'idée de le retrouver dans quelques semaines t'a rappelé la promesse que vous vous étiez fait enfant …**

 **Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!**

 **Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit … «** _ **YuuChan et moi, on fera l'amour quand on sera plus grand ! On se l'est promis !**_ **»** »

Mika tiqua, autant agacé par le vampire qui prenait une voix enfantine pour l'imiter que par lui-même. Il avait complétement oublié qu'il avait tendance à lui raconter beaucoup de chose afin d'obtenir un peu de nourriture pour lui et ses frères et sœurs. Il était incapable de se blâmer pour avoir été aussi bavard. Il ne pensait pas revoir ce vampire lorsqu'il aurait grandi, car à l'époque, pour lui, il aurait fuis Sanguinem avec YuuChan, Akane et les autres enfants et n'aurait plus jamais revu ce vampire. Il était loin de penser que rien ne marcherait comme prévu.

La jambe du vieux pervers remuant entre les siennes ramena bien vite le blond à la réalité, qui ne se priva pas pour le fusiller du regard.

« **Arrête ça !**

 **Tu sais, YuuChan pourrait avoir mal si tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut …**

 **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **Tu ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir, je me trompe** **?** »

Mika pinça ses lèvres. Le vampire savait parfaitement que cet argument ferait mouche avec lui. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ! S'il voulait faire quelque chose d'aussi intime avec lui c'était bien pour lui donner du plaisir et lui prouver son amour, pas pour lui faire du mal !

« **Alors ? Ton orgueil passera-t-il avant ou après ta petite princesse ?**

 **Je …** »

Le blondinet détourna le regard, sa fierté et son envie de faire du bien à son ami d'enfance se battant la première place, avant que le plus important ne remporte la bataille.

« **Très bien. Montre-moi ce que je dois faire.** »

Il voulait que sa première fois, ce moment si important, soit avec YuuChan. Mais, si pour être capable de lui faire du bien, il devait sacrifier ce moment avec le vampire harceleur qui avait détruit leurs vies, il le ferait. Il pouvait tout sacrifier pour le brun, même s'il devait s'agir de son corps.

« **Montre-moi d'abord si tu te rappelles de la leçon que je t'ai apprise quand tu étais enfant…** »

Le visage du vampire se rapprochant du sien, Mika rapprocha également son visage et déposa d'abord légèrement ses lèvres sur celles du gris. Passé quelques secondes d'un baiser léger, le blondinet accentua l'échange en demandant l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche du vampire pour y pénétrer sa langue. Alors qu'il pensait dominer complétement le baiser, Mika sentit vite les rôles s'inverser. Le vampire tordu dévorait sa bouche pour ensuite utiliser sa langue afin de rendre le baiser encore plus langoureux et passionné.

Le plus jeune avait oublié à quel point les baisers du vampire lui faisait perdre la tête, et la jambe de ce dernier frottant contre son entrejambe ne l'aidait pas à reprendre conscience des choses. Son corps commençait à chauffer, et il sentait parfaitement que c'était le cas pour le vampire.

Lorsqu'il décida d'arrêter le baiser, le blond vit son harceleur à crocs se lécher les lèvres d'un air satisfait, ce qui ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage. Il ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais, mais le voir se lécher les lèvres après un baiser si envoûtant était excitant.

« **Ah … Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'avais envie de revoir ta moue toute perdue et échauffée !** »

Mika claqua sa langue d'un air agacé, n'aimant pas être ridiculisé, avant de fixer le gris d'un air interrogateur en se sentant libéré de son étreinte.

« **Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas t'enseigner de telles choses dans une bibliothèque où tout le monde peux nous gêner. Allons dans ma chambre.** »

Décidé à apprendre de ce tordu même s'il aurait préféré l'éviter, Mika respira à fond et le suivit.

YuuChan.

Il faisait ça pour YuuChan.

La chambre de Ferid Bàthory n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, et Mika ne sut se dire s'il était content de remarquer qu'une chose de son passé était intacte. Il ne savait pas non plus si cette pièce lui avait manqué, tant les souvenirs qu'il en avait été mitigé. Le rappel des morsures agréables et des discussions légères se mélangeait à celui de la trouvaille de la carte et du pistolet qui avait mené à la perte de sa famille. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il devait se comporter vis-à-vis de l'endroit, et encore moins comment agir envers le vampire qui avait tué sa famille et avec qu'il allait faire l'amour.

« **Mon petit Mika ~ Ca te rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle encore de toi enfant qui venait me voir joyeusement pour que je le morde en échange de cadeau… Ah ! Quelle nostalgie !** »

Mika lança un regard froid à Ferid, qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'encore plus l'agacer. Pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et moins couvert, il retira cape, épée et veste qu'il déposa non loin du lit et vint s'y asseoir. Il regarda le vampire en faire de même, tout de même intimidé même s'il restait impassible. Il avait accepté l'aide du pervers à croc, même s'il avait l'impression d'y avoir été forcé, mais il avait tout de même peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait peur d'avoir mal, mais surtout, il avait peur de le regretter plus tard. Il songea un instant à finalement refuser et partir, et tant pis s'il s'en trouvait maladroit lorsqu'il le ferait avec YuuChan, mais lorsqu'il vit le vampire argenté s'asseoir près de lui, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tant pis s'il avait mal, tant pis s'il le regrettait. Il faisait ça pour YuuChan.

Immobile, le blond laissa le vampire caresser sa joue avec un air intéressé. Il voulait connaitre ses instructions, que tout cela se termine au plus vite.

« **Nous allons imaginer que tu es YuuChan, et que je suis toi, comme ça tu verras l'efficacité de mes conseils ~** »

Mika hocha simplement la tête, et laissa le vampire s'approprier une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, réveillant ainsi cette sensation de chaleur et d'excitation qu'il avait ressentie peu avant dans la bibliothèque.

« **D'abord, il faut te relaxer. Il faut que tu te sentes bien, apaisé …** »

Le blond aurait bien répondu que se sentir apaisé en compagnie d'un pervers comme lui était chose impossible, mais il se tut, car sa remarque ne les aurait pas avancés. Il préféra se concentrer sur les sensations qu'évoquaient le vampire en lui alors qu'il l'embrassait délicieusement tout en le caressant légèrement, faisant abstraction de ces souvenirs l'espace d'un instant. Il n'oubliait pas que le vampire avait tué sa famille, et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais pour être capable de retenir ses conseils et d'en vérifier la véracité il devait faire abstraction de tout ça. Il devait se focaliser sur le positif, quitte à redevenir un semblant de l'enfant qu'il était.

« **Tu es drôlement réceptif dis-moi !** »

La main du vampire pervers se posant sur son entrejambe à travers son pantalon, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blondinet qui, surprit, plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Malheureusement pour lui, le vampire se mit à le caresser à cet endroit et ses mains furent bien vite inutile pour dissimuler les petites bruits de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche.

« **Allonge toi mon petit Mika, ce sera mieux.** »

Le plus jeune s'allongea sur le lit, les joues roses de plaisir et crut retourner en enfance en sentant l'argenté entre ses jambes et la tête dans son cou. La main de ce dernier continuant ses caresses lui rappela bien vite l'âge qu'il avait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre certains réflexes en passant se main dans les cheveux du vampire et en penchant la tête pour laisser sa gorge à découvert et la rendre plus accessible.

A sa plus grande surprise, le plus vieux le prit par le menton en arrêtant toute action, tournant sa tête vers lui.

« **J'adorerais te mordre mon petit Mika, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement d'accord pour. D'autant plus que te mordre maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée puisque le faire plus tard pourrait décupler ton orgasme ~** »

Mika hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, ne sachant pas non plus comment il réagirait s'il sentait à nouveau des crocs pénétrer son cou. Il oublia cependant vite la question pour s'agripper aux cheveux du vampire tandis qu'il l'embrassait passionnément. Il sentit alors ce dernier remuer le bassin afin que leurs deux érections encore coincées sous leurs vêtements se rencontrent, allant et venant sur elle, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés au blond.

« **Stimuler le corps de l'autre est une excellent moyen de préparer son corps au plaisir.**

 **C'est … Serré…** »

Mika grogna autant d'inconfort que de plaisir, remuant légèrement son corps à la recherche de plus de contact. Il avait l'impression qu'il serait affreusement frustré si leurs corps ne se touchaient pas plus que ça.

« **C'est qu'il est temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre …** »

Voyant l'argenté s'éloignait, le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais, croyant qu'il allait l'abandonner. Mais il comprit que les choses sérieuses approchaient lorsqu'il lui retira ses bottes, qu'il en fit de même, et qu'il revint l'embrasser tout en lui retirant son haut. Alors que le gris embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait en déboutonnant sa chemise, Mika frissonnait de bien-être. Ce vampire savait vraiment bien s'y prendre pour l'échauffer, lui prouvant chaque minute que partir n'était plus une option car cela ne le ferait qu'être affreusement frustré.

La langue humide du vampire pervers s'occupant à lécher et suçoter ses boutons de chairs, le blond reposa ses mains dans la chevelure argentée en soupirant de plaisir.

« **A-aaaah …**

 **Cette zone est souvent érogène, c'est-à-dire qu'elle multiplie le plaisir de l'autre si on s'en occupe. Mais cette zone peut aussi être située ailleurs, comme aux oreilles … Il faut donc prendre le temps d'explorer le corps de l'autre pour trouver la trouver ~**

 **C'est toujours … Trop serré … En bas …**

 **Patience mon petit Mika, patience …** »

Mika jeta un regard mauvais au vampire, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de patience, et il sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il lui retira son pantalon. Seulement, le blondinet ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'une des mains du vampire s'introduise à l'intérieur de son boxer pour le caresser toujours plus encore. Bien que gêné de sentir la main de l'argenté caresser ainsi une partie de son corps, il en était diablement excité même s'il se sentait encore plus serré avec la main imposante de son ainé à l'intérieur du dernier vêtement qui lui restait.

Le blondinet remuait sous le vampire, la chaleur se répandant dans tous son corps à chaque seconde que la main vicieuse restait dans son boxer, à caresser son membre, à l'empoigner pour intimer des mouvements de vas-et-viens bien qu'elle soit limitée par la présence du tissu.

« **Dis-moi, Mika … Tu t'es déjà touché en imaginant ta petite princesse ?**

 **Ca … Ne te … Regarde … Pas !**

 **Oh ! Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! Mika petit pervers ~**

 **Tais … Tais-toi !** »

Le rire de l'argenté agaça le plus jeune qui se vengea en arrachant sa chemise pour avoir accès au torse de ce dernier, et ainsi le caresser à son tour dans l'espoir que ça le fasse taire. Malheureusement pour lui, le vampire en décida autrement en attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur la bosse au niveau de son pantalon.

« **Touche-moi ici. Tu vois le bien que ça te fais ? Si tu le fais avec ta petite princesse, elle t'en sera reconnaissante.** »

Mika hocha la tête, la mention, même indirecte, de YuuChan le rendant beaucoup plus docile. Il passa alors doucement ses mains sur la bosse du vampire, qui décida de se mettre au-dessus de lui en cessant de le toucher pour profiter pleinement de ses mains. Le plus jeune écouta alors attentivement les soupirs poussés par l'argenté pour savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien avant d'ouvrir son pantalon pour glisser une main à l'intérieur de son boxer et refaire ce qu'il lui faisait quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'il croyait bien faire puisque l'argenté le complimentait sur son talent, il se retrouva vite avec les mains bloquées au-dessus de sa tête, le vampire frottant leurs deux érections couvert uniquement de leurs sous-vêtements.

« **Aaa.. Aaah ..**

 **Mon petit Mika … Tu es tellement doué avec tes mains que j'aurais pu jouir ainsi si je t'avais laissé continuer … Mais maintenant, il faut que je t'apprenne le plus important … ~** »

Le blond resta immobile, regardant le vampire retirer les derniers vêtements qu'ils restaient entre eux, et eut follement envie de cacher la partie la plus intime de son corps qu'il trouvait désormais bien trop sensible aux mains du gris. Mais il se gifla mentalement pour se rappeler qu'il était obligé de passer par là pour YuuChan, et écarta donc les jambes pour laisser le vampire s'installer entre elle.

« **Avant de pénétrer ta petite princesse, il va falloir que tu prépares l'intérieur de son corps pour qu'il puisse te recevoir, et tu devras utiliser un produit spécial pour venir en lui sans trop lui faire mal.**

 **C…Comment je … Le prépare ?**

 **Fais le lécher deux de tes doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise** … »

Mika hocha doucement la tête, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il devait également le faire aux doigts que Ferid lui présentait. Studieusement, il attrapa son poignet de ses mains et lécha ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette avant de les prendre en bouche pour les suçoter, tout de même gêné par l'air pervers qu'affichait le vampire en le regardant faire.

« **Comme ça … ?**

 **C'est parfait mon petit Mika. Maintenant met toi sur le ventre.** »

Le blond obéit, et à peine se retrouva-t-il dans la position demandée que le vampire agrippa ses hanches pour relever le bas de son corps et se retrouva dans une position bien gênante et trop soumise à son goût, mais il n'en dit rien.

Quelque chose d'humide frôlant l'entrée de son corps fit se figer Mika, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire au vampire d'attendre que cette même chose pénétra son corps.

« **Aah … C'…C'est …**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Mika. C'est désagréable et quelque peu douloureux au début, mais tu vas vite t'y habituer.** »

Mika serra la couverture du lit dans ses poings, supportant les mouvements du doigt de l'argenté dans son corps, mettant quelques minutes avant de s'y habituer. A peine eut il accepté la présence du doigt qu'un second vint en lui, et entama des mouvements de ciseaux qui le firent frémir.

« **Faire ainsi permet de préparer le corps à accepter quelque chose de plus conséquent … Il faut être bien attentif aux réactions de l'autre pour savoir si la préparation est suffisante, pour passer au plus intéressant.** »

Bien vite, le blond se mit à gémir face aux mouvements, et alors qu'il sentit cette chaleur se répandre de manière encore plus prononcé dans son corps, les deux doigts se retirèrent. A la place, le vampire vint se coller contre lui, son érection se frottant contre son entrée sans pour autant aller plus loin tandis que la main du vampire retourna s'occuper de son entrejambe qu'elle empoigna.

« **Dis-moi Mika, comment aimerais-tu faire l'amour à YuuChan ? Aimerais-tu le faire dans cette position, ou dans une autre te permettant de voir son visage transi de plaisir ?**

 **L..le … Aaah … Voir …**

 **Très bien, dans ce cas remet-toi sur le dos.** »

Libéré de l'entreprise du vampire, le blond se tourna et vit le gris attraper une sorte de tube dans l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet pour enduire son membre de ce liquide qui le fit soupirer de bien-être.

« **Avant de pénétrer YuuChan, il va falloir que tu utilises ce liquide sur ton érection. Cela facilite la pénétration et les mouvements … Ainsi, tu minimiseras les chances de le faire souffrir.** »

Mika hocha la tête en observant le tube pour bien mémoriser son apparence afin d'en trouver un similaire plus tard, avant de reporter toute son attention au vampire qui levait et écartait ses jambes pour s'installer entre elle, son érection collée contre son entrée.

« **Une fois prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à venir à l'intérieur du corps de ta petite princesse ~ !** »

Sans même avoir le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt ou qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait que le blondinet sentit quelque chose de conséquent venir à l'intérieur de son corps. La sensation de pénétration le fit se cambrer en couinant de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi rapide et douloureux, bien qu'agréable. Serrant le drap dans ses poings, il fit de son mieux pour pleinement s'habituer à la présence du plus âgé en lui en oubliant la douleur lors de ses mouvements, et ce fut lorsque ce dernier toucha un point particulièrement sensible qui le fit presque crier que la douleur disparu.

« **Ca, mon petit Mika, c'est la partie la plus sensible de ton corps, qui te mèneras bien vite à l'orgasme si je m'y acharne ~** »

Comme il le sentit, le vampire ne s'y acharna pas, préférant aller et venir en lui en manquant de toucher cette partie de son corps, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à le faire languir.

« **Aaah… Mika… Mika… Ton corps est si serré, si délicieux …**

 **P…Plus… R…Recommence…** »

Mika eut un nouveau cri de plaisir pur lorsque le vampire retoucha ce qui accentuait son plaisir, et passa les mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier lorsqu'il vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. A nouveau instinctivement parce qu'il avait eu ce réflexe pendant longtemps, le blond penchant la tête pour offrir sa gorge, et l'argenté pénétra ses crocs pour s'abreuver de son sang, sans trop que le blond ne comprenne ce qu'il se faisait tant ses sensations s'exacerbaient. Les vas-et-viens du gris s'acharnant sur son point sensible, ses crocs dans son cou qui buvait son sang … Tout cela eut raison de lui et le fit atteindre l'orgasme en prononçant le prénom du vampire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sentir le pervers à croc se déverser en lui en retirant ses crocs fit frissonner le blondinet qui regarda le vampire s'allonger à côté de lui avant de brusquement se relever en portant la main à son cou.

« **Tu m'as mordu ! Espèce de …** »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, Ferid le bloqua de son corps en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« **Tu as aimé la morsure, puisqu'elle t'a mené à l'orgasme. Sois un peu plus reconnaissant, mon petit Mika ! Surtout que je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu m'as toi-même offert ton cou ~** »

Il ne pouvait pas nier : il avait vraiment aimé la morsure puisqu'elle avait été un des facteurs l'emmenant au climax de son plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir idiot en comprenant qu'il avait inconsciemment demandé à se faire mordre, et il ne supportait pas de sentir aussi stupide.

« **Mais revenons-en au plus important … As-tu bien retenu tous mes conseils pour faire du bien à ta petite princesse ?**

 **Oui.** »

Sans plus de réponse, Mika se leva en ignorant la douleur qui le lançait dans le bas de son dos pour se rhabiller, ignorant complétement le vampire qui faisait de même. Sans saluer l'argenté, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'être interpellé par ce dernier qui lui lança un tube.

« **Je te l'offre mon petit Mika ! Ah, et si jamais tu as oublié un de mes conseils ou as quelques doutes, tu sais où me trouver ! Je serais ravi de te refaire l'amour mon délicieux petit Mika !** »

Pour toutes réponses, Mika claqua violemment la porte pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre pour y dissimuler le tube et mettre par écrit les conseils du vampire pervers pour bien s'en souvenir et être certain de ne rien oublier le moment venu.

Sur le chemin, il se mit à sourire en pensant à son ami d'enfance.

« **YuuChan … Je vais tenir ma promesse et te faire un bien fou…** »

Désormais, ses doutes avaient disparus : le moment venu, il sera capable de procurer du bien-être et du plaisir à la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
